Finite
by I've Perfected Imperfection
Summary: The taste of fluff puffs and strawberry sundaes left a bittersweet aftertaste. Or maybe it was just her.
1. Part I

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

><p>You remember the very day his adorned and vibrant eyes pierced your own.<p>

Now, you remember today as the day his adorned and vibrant eyes turned impervious and vapid.

The funny thing is, it still pierces your own.

Your lower lip trembles the slightest, the saltiness of a tear engulfing your tastes.

"Oh, Natsume. Please. You don't have to do this," you whisper, almost begging on your knees. You know that this voice can knock the wind out of his lungs, but you see the antithesis. He is still breathing normally, his chest rising rhythmically unlike the irregular drum beats of your heart.

"Natsume, I love you. You are the world to me." You try to convince him to see the falter in his impervious and vapid eyes. He stares back but you know he is not really admiring your eyes although they are quite pretty. Deep down, you know he is staring into the windows of your soul.

You remember the day he admitted with the tip of his ears turning pink, "_I don't really believe in expressing honesty through your mouth. I always peer through a person's eyes._"

To your dismay, he still does not reply. You think that he is marveling the depths of your soul, but you know you're fooling yourself. You know that beneath the pretty green eyes lies the darkest secrets that even Satan would cower from.

You want to show you are strong, that you can become his cornerstone. Yet the void look reflected in his eyes makes you cower in the dark and you are left to wonder whether or not you mean those desires. The look on his face shows you can't and you won't.

Finally, he speaks.

"I don't love you."

He is right, you realise, yet your heart still beats irregularly.

You do not want to let him go because he is like the sand. You can grasp for as long as you want, but without the strength, time won't matter. He was like the sand that seeps out of the gaps in your clenched fist.

You hold on for long but you leap without looking.

"I... I'm sorry." The words come flying out quicker than expected.

"No!" you cry, "you can't be sorry! You owe me your love, Natsume."

He smiles, but it is not the smile you want to see. His smile manifests the bittersweet taste of the relationship, but you refuse to taste the same. You think it is sweet like fluff puffs and strawberry sundaes.

"I gave you _everything_, Natsume. I gave you popularity, secrets, even my virginity!" As soon as the words leave your mouth, you finally taste the bittersweet aftertaste.

But you still hold on.

"Those things won't get you to heaven, you know," he teases you because of your religion, but you know he is right.

"You... you're heaven, Natsume," the words comes out as a murmur. There is blood heating your cheeks but you know it is sinfully wrong.

Slowly, he shakes his head. With every shake of the head, your heart feels like it is being throttled.

"No, no I'm not."

It's useless, you think. You know that although he is a few centimeters away, you know he is not within your grasp any more.

_Has he ever been?_ you chuckle darkly to yourself.

You turn around because it's the right thing to do, or so you think. You force your legs to move towards the black and white stripes, ignoring the boy who left your heart in pieces left for a stranger to piece back together because nothing in the world can stop you at this moment. Before you run across the striped crossings, you pass by a girl whose caramel strands wipes your unshed tears by mere coincidence.

You finally reach the black and white stripes but you turn to face the girl.

She's not that pretty, you say to yourself. Then you see the boy who left your heart in pieces left for a stranger to piece back together gazing at her. He never looked at you that way.

That is when you realise, she's not that pretty, but she tastes of fluff puffs and strawberry sundaes.

Suddenly, the wind is knocked out of your–

* * *

><p><em>If it wasn't very obvious, Sumire dies from a car crash because of the abrupt ending where she fails to say the word lungs, lol. It's weird, I know. I mean, you probably don't even know why they broke up but I guess that wasn't the point of it.<em>

_This is an exaggerated version of a realisation where one realises that they were never meant to be together._

_~I've Perfected Imperfection._


	2. Part II

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice.

I know the previous chapter was not my most admired work, so I hope this makes up for it.

* * *

><p>You remember the very first day she engulfed you with those russet eyes of hers.<p>

You assumed she was different, but you were wrong. She is like everyone else; treacherous and callous. You were a heavy burden on her shoulders that could take so much, yet she never told you to lighten your weight on her shoulders.

You knew she was reluctant but you did not want to let her go because she was the only thing you had back then.

That is the difference, you laugh to yourself. It was _back then _and it is _right now_ at the moment. She was "yours" back then and now she is released from this sinking darkness right now. You cannot touch her, no matter how hard you try to scrub the blemishes off your hands. You cannot pull her back into the darkness that has swallowed you whole.

_You still cannot cry_.

You remember, despite the circumstances, how she had deserted you when you had needed her most, you just did not realise it.

_"Goodbye, Luna."_

The bittersweet taste incorporated with those words did not reach your tongue back then. You thought her farewell tasted of fluff puffs and strawberry sundaes.

She was a pest, said the man who held your allegiance. He wanted you to lure her back into this sinking darkness. She was the instigator of this darkness, you believed, the very thing that sucks you inside out.

But, she was the only person who shed light in your life, reluctant or not, she was the only one.

_But you still cannot cry_.

You feel the tremor of your hands and legs, but you cannot let her have the satisfaction knowing you surrender. You remind yourself, _this is for the best_, over and over again but as the words are played in your mind, your heart is throttled.

Shiki finally speaks.

"Yuka Azumi; a mother, a warrior. May you always be remembered in the midst of all this darkness. You will always be our light."

He lets out a tear, but _you still cannot cry_.

_"I'm sorry, Luna."_

You remember the very last time she engulfed you with those russet eyes of hers.

She breathed her last, those three words leaving a bittersweet taste. Yet, you still foolishly thought it tasted of fluff puffs and strawberry sundaes. _Your death is for the best, _you convince yourself time and time again. When you hear the footsteps fade from a distance, you finally feel the tears shrouding your vision.

Finally, you speak with that voice that speaks of the truth, or so you think.

"I hate you, Yuka." As soon as those words leaves your mouth, you can finally taste it.

It strikes you, but you do not show the falter in your statement.

The bittersweet taste embedded with these words overwhelms your five senses inexplicably.

You realise it never tasted of fluff puffs and strawberry sundaes. It is bittersweet, just like your tears.

* * *

><p><em>I refer this to Yuka's funeral in the manga. I thought that Luna's situation was very compatible with the concept of the original story, so I decided to give it a try. To the anonymous who so cowardly decided that calling my story "sh*t" would stop me from writing, well, you're wrong. I'm certainly not the best, but I don't try to put down people in the way you did for me. If your review did anything, it made me more confident. I hope you realise your attempt was futile and that you are not welcome to my stories if you find it that atrocious.<em>

_To the readers who have pointed out my mistakes yet approached me in a much ... kinder way, I thank you. This chapter is dedicated to **Mishie Eru **for the review that seriously threw me off! Did not deserve those kinds words so I hope this chapter will manifest my gratitude._

_~I've Perfected Imperfection._


End file.
